looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Guide
# The Three Stooges The Three Stooges are three humans than seem to parody the actual Three Stooges. They appeared in The Girl at the Ironing Board, Buddy's Lost World, Porky's Hero Agency, Porky in Wackyland, and Hollywood Steps Out. Additionally, the title of their film Soup to Nuts was parodied in the title of Duck Soup to Nuts. BuddysLost.jpg A A. Flea A. Flea is a hungry flea yokel. Ape Waiter An ape waiter that serves booze (beer) to customers in the following shorts: Lady, Play Your Mandolin! and Goopy Geer. Aunt Jemima An advertising character for a syrup company, this woman appeared in September in the Rain and Tin Pan Alley Cats. Tinpanreuse01.jpg Unnamed Alley Cat A black cat who has appeared in the following shorts: Angel Puss, It's Hummer Time, Early to Bet and A Fractured Leghorn. Adolf Hitler Ali Baba and His Men Arabians that Porky is sent to capture in the short Ali-Baba Bound. Ala Bahma Alexander Woolcott Impersonator An impersonator of Alexander Woolcott, he is an owl in disguise. His only appearances were in The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos and Have You Got Any Castles?. Castle6.jpg Alice A woman who appears in the Merrie Melodies short, Three's a Crowd. African Natives Natives who appeared as Blackface Caricature s in the following shorts: Buddy of the Apes, Speaking of the Weather, Jungle Jitters, The Isle of Pingo Pongo and Africa Squeaks. Speakin03.jpg Africareuse.jpg Al The Bird A parrot who appeared in Curtain Razor. Asian Tweety A Chinese accented bird who appears in Tweety and the Beanstalk and bears a resemblance to Aooga. Alien Invaders Alien Invaders are Men From Mars. In Kitty Kornered, the Alien Invaders are secretly pussycats in disguise trying to torment Porky out of his home. Air Force Ants Ants who work as an army/air force to defeat their enemies. They have appeared in Target Snafu, Of Thee I Sting, and Ant Pasted. Stingreuse.jpg Adolph Kitler Adolph Kitler is a cat that is a parody of Hitler. His only appearance is in The Fifth-Column Mouse. Alligators Animal predators who attempt to eat up their pray. They were seen in A Cartoonist's Nightmare, Hare-abian Nights, and Water, Water Every Hare. Angus MacRory Angel Packed Cats Angel cats who have appeared in 3 shorts: Angel Puss, Back Alley Oproar, and Notes to You. Ant An unnamed ant character is seen in the short, Foney Fables. He is small in height. The Angry Fish An angry fish appears in the following shorts: Pagan Moon, Bosko at the Zoo, A Day at the Zoo, A Star Is Bored, and Sandy Claws. B Babbit and Catstello Babbit and Catstello are cats based on the comedic duo Abbott and Costello. Although the short, fat character calls the other one "Babbit", the tall, skinny one never addresses his partner by name; the name "Catstello" was invented later. In their first three cartoons, the "Babbit" character was voiced by Tedd Pierce, and Mel Blanc performed "Catstello". Originally, the pair were cats in pursuit of a small bird for their meal in the 1942 Bob Clampett-directed cartoon A Tale of Two Kitties, a cartoon notable for the first appearance of the bird character, who would eventually become Warner Bros. cartoon icon Tweety. The hapless duo fail in every attempt to capture the bird, establishing the pattern that would be used time and again in future Tweety cartoons. Three years later, Babbit and Catstello reappeared in the similarly named Tale of Two Mice, directed by Frank Tashlin. Though their characterizations were the same, the two were now mice, living in a hole in the wall of a typical cartoon kitchen. Their goal in this cartoon was the cheese in the kitchen's refrigerator, the only obstacle being the resident housecat. Babbit attempts to coerce Catstello (often by beating him up) into going after the cheese solo, using various methods to get it (which involved Catstello getting hurt). However, in the end, it is Swiss cheese, which Babbit can't stand. Angrily, Catstello beats him up and begins force-feeding the cheese, uttering one of his archetype Lou Costello's famous lines: "Oh — I'm a baaaaad boy!" Finally, six months later in October 1946, Robert McKimson returned to the pair in The Mouse-Merized Cat, wherein Babbit uses a book to hypnotize Catstello. Babbit has Catstello believe he's a dog in order to scare off the cat so they can get to the food in the refrigerator. However, the cat soon studies hypnosis and is able to reverse Babbit's spell. This results in Catstello running back and forth between the two as they continue use hypnosis. Finally, Catstello becomes fed up with Babbit making him the fall guy, and turns the tables on both Babbit and the cat, hypnotizing them into believing they are, respectively, a cowboy and his trusty steed. Catstello trickes Babbit with his Yosemite Sam like voice makes Babbit utter a deliberately misworded variation on the Lone Ranger's classic catchphrase — "Hi yo, Sliver, awaaayy!" — before he and the cat gallop away. The final scene shows Catstello eating cheese and reading a book on living alone, before turning to the audience and once again reciting "Oh — I'm a baaaaadd boy!" The pair have made few appearances since then, mainly cameos in modern Warner Bros. animated projects such as The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries voiced by Jim Cummings and Joe Alaskey. Bad Female Moth The Bad Female Moth is an antagonist that has appeared in "Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner" and "Bingo Crosbyana," where she was captured by Bingo.﻿ Barnyard Dawg Barnyard Dawg is the dog antagonist of Foghorn Leghorn. Beans the Cat Benny A fat cat who appears in "Lighthouse Mouse" and "Cat-Tails for Two." Biff Stew Biff Stew is a wrestler, who is also Egghead's enemy in the short "Count Me Out." Bill Weasel Bill Weasel was a small, gnash-happy weasel with the hyperness of the Tasmanian Devil. He craved chicken and was always after Foghorn Leghorn. He appeared in "Weasel Stop," "Plop Goes the Weasel!," and "Weasel While You Work." Bingo Crosbyana Bingo Crosbyana 'is a bug parody of famous singer Bing Crosby. His only appearance to date was in the 1936 short Bingo Crosbyana. Bingo Crosbyana.PNG Black and White Cat A nameless male black and white cat who appears in the shorts ''Paying the Piper (1949), Swallow the Leader (1949), It's Hummer Time (1950), A Fractured Leghorn (1950), Early to Bet (1951) and Leghorn Swoggled (1951). He is voiced by Mel Blanc. In the third and fifth, the cat is antagonized by an unnamed bulldog who gives him either humiliating or also painful sentences for bugging him in the second cartoon and for losing bets in the fourth short. This may also be the same poor cat that appears in Fresh Airedale, about a dog (Shep) that keeps taking credit for the good deeds of a cat and placing blame on the cat. Black Panther '''Black Panther is a minor character who only appears in the short Tree for Two. Black panther.png Blackface Ant An ant imitating blackface in the short Porky's Midnight Matinee. Blacque Jacque Shellacque Blacque Jacque Shellacque was created by Robert McKimson. While similar in many ways to Yosemite Sam—both are short in stature and temper—Blacque Jacque possesses his own unique characteristics, not the least of which is his comically thick French Canadian accent, performed by Mel Blanc. Also, like Yosemite Sam and many other villains, Blacque Jacque Shellacque does not have a high level of intelligence, preferring to use force instead of strategy to fight Bugs. Blacque Jacque first appeared in Bonanza Bunny, which takes place in the middle of the Klondike gold rush. Blacque Jacque attempts to seize Bugs' bag of gold (actually "a bunch of rocks and some yellow paint," according to Bugs) through card cheating, trickery, and out-and-out threats, but Bugs outwits him as always and defeats him by replacing his bag of gold with gunpowder while poking a hole in the bag and tossing a lit match on it causing a massive explosion. Blacque Jacque later clashed with Bugs in 1962's Wet Hare, in which his illegal damming of a river ("Me feel like pezky little beav-aire!") brings him into conflict with the rabbit—not only because he is committing a crime, but because he has blocked off the waterfall that Bugs uses as a shower. After demolishing several of Blacque Jacque's dams, Bugs turns the tables by damming the river upstream of Jacque's dam. Jacque, unsurprisingly, is enraged and wheels a small cannon along the riverbed to destroy Bugs' dam—but when he does he only reveals another dam further upstream. Jacque blows up several of Bugs' dams in succession and finally follows Bugs all the way to the "Grand Cooler Dam" (a pun on the name of the Grand Coulee Dam). Jacque tries to blow it up with his cannon, but the dam is so massive and thick that the cannonball he launches ricochets back into the cannon's barrel and the recoiling force lands both Jacque and the cannon into the back of a waiting paddy wagon. Blacque Jacque also appears as a common enemy in Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time. Bluebeard Bluebeard is a villain who only appeared in the short "Bye, Bye Bluebeard". He is an anthropomorphic wolf with brown fur (except the face which the fur is blue) and a blue beard, hence the name. He wears a large black hat and a long black coat which covers till below the feet. Real Bluebeard.png|The Real Bluebeard Fake Bluebeard.png|The Fake Bluebeard Bobo the Elephant Bobo is a baseball mascot. Bookworm Bookworm is a character in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes shorts. Bookworm made his first appearance in "Sniffles & The BookWorm." Since then, he has appeared in some recent Warner Bros. projects such as 1996's film Space Jam. The Body Bosko Unnamed Boxer An unnamed Boxer appears in the short Porky & Daffy. Unnamed Boxer Host A pelican who hosts the boxing match in the short, Porky & Daffy. Porkyanddaffy pelican.jpg Bruno Bruno is Bosko's dog. Brownie Brownie mouse has appeared as an enemy and prey of Sylvester in some Looney Tunes shorts. Some of his appearances include Mouse Mazurka, Little Red Rodent Hood, Canned Feud, The Unexpected Pest, Greedy for Tweety, and A Mouse Divided. He also appeared in the Bugs Bunny cartoon Rhapsody Rabbit as Bugs' antagonist. Buddy Unnamed Bully A cat who torments Beans in a skiing competition in the short Alpine Antics. 3428-1936-1.jpg Businessman Bunny and Claude Bunny and Claude are robbers (based on the real-life Bonnie and Clyde and the then-recent film version) that had been released by Warner Bros. Bunny is female and Claude is male. Consisting of well-dressed rabbits, the duo is always pulling off carrot heists, and their catch phrase is "We rob carrot patches", based on the film Bonnie and Clyde "We rob banks." Bunny was voiced by Pat Woodell and Claude was voiced by veteran WB voice actor Mel Blanc. They both speak with pronounced Southern accents. They appeared in two cartoons produced by Warner Bros. Animation and released by Warner Bros.- Seven Arts in 1968, titled Bunny and Claude: We Rob Carrot Patches and The Great Carrot Train Robbery (the latter was held over to 1969). Both films were directed by Robert McKimson, and were his first two cartoons he directed in his comeback to Termite Terrace. Bunny and Claude were always chased by a stereotypical Southern sheriff (also voiced by Mel Blanc, his voice sounding similar to Foghorn Leghorn and Yosemite Sam), who would always pursue them in his police cruiser even though the gangster rabbits would always foil his plans. Bugs Bunny Honey Bunny Honey Bunny is one of Bugs' girlfriends. Lola Bunny Beaky Buzzard and Mama Buzzard C Canyon Kiddies The Canyon Kiddies are a group of kids in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of theatrical shorts. They appeared in very few shorts, the first being "The Mighty Hunters". The Canyon Kiddies never became very popular characters, but did appeared in the 1996 film Space Jam. Cat #1 A cat who's job is to torment Speedy Gonzales in the short, Tabasco Road. Tabasco Road Still.jpg Casper Caveman A caveman who is a parody of comedian Jack Benny. His only appearance to date was in the short "Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur." Cecil Turtle Charlie Dog Charlie Dog, Charlie the Dog or Charles the Dog is a brown dog. Bob Clampett minted the scenario that Charlie Dog would later inherit in his cartoon short Porky's Pooch, first released on 27 December 1941. A homeless hound pulls out all the stops to get adopted by bachelor Porky Pig. Mel Blanc would provide the dog's gruff, Brooklyn-Bugs Bunny-like voice and accent which became Charlie's standard voice. However, as he did for so many other Looney Tunes characters, Chuck Jones took Clampett's hound and transformed him into something new. Jones first used the dog in Little Orphan Airedale (4 October 1947) which saw Clampett's "Rover" renamed "Charlie." The film was a success, and Jones would create two more Charlie Dog/Porky Pig cartoons in 1949: Awful Orphan (29 January) and Often an Orphan (13 August). Jones also starred Charlie without Porky in a couple of shorts: Dog Gone South (26 August 1950) which sees Yankee Charlie searching for a fine gentleman of the Southern United States, and A Hound for Trouble (28 April 1951) which sends Charlie to Italy where he searches for a master who speaks English. In these cartoons, Charlie Dog is defined by one desire: to find himself a master. To this end, Charlie is willing to pull out all the stops, from pulling "the big soulful eyes routine" to boasting of his pedigree ("Fifty percent Collie! Fifty percent setter, Irish Setter! Fifty Percent Boxer! Fifty percent Doberman Pincher! Fifty percent pointer—there it is! There it is! There it is! But, mostly, I'm all Labrador Retriever!") when reminded by others that he is not a Labrador retriever, his response would be, "If you'll find me a Labrador, I'll retrieve it for you." —though in reality, he is just a slick-talking mutt who rarely realizes that his own aggressive obnoxiousness is sabotaging his appeal to any potential guardian. Charlie makes a brief cameo appearance (via re-used animation from Often an Orphan) in the Robert McKimson-directed short Dog Tales (1958). Jones shelved the Charlie Dog series of films in the 1950s, along with other characters he had introduced, such as The Three Bears and Hubie and Bertie. He was turning his efforts to new characters, such as Pepé Le Pew and Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. However, recent Warner Bros. merchandising and series and films such as episodes of Tiny Toon Adventures, the film Space Jam (1996) in the crowd scenes (here performed by Frank Welker), and Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) in Italy have brought Charlie back out of retirement. The Frisky Puppy character that Jones paired with Claude Cat in several '50s shorts bears a close physical resemblance to Charlie. Charlie Dog made a cameo appearance in The Looney Tunes Show episode "Father Figures". He is seen at a pet store where he was attacked by Henery Hawk (who was looking for a chicken). Charles M. Wolf Charles M. Wolf (also known as The Big Bad Wolf or as his wife calls him, Charlie) is a dimwitted wolf who appeared in "Red Riding Hoodwinked" (1955) and "Hare-Less Wolf" (1958). His name is only given in the second feature and apparently spoofs animator Chuck Jones, whose real name was Charles Martin Jones. In his first appearance, his design resembled a modified version of Sylvester. But in his later appearance, his design was greatly simplified to make it look aardvark-like Charlie Wolf.PNG Claude Cat Claude Hopper Claude Hopper is a prideful (and stupid) kangaroo in the Looney Tunes series, not to be confused with Hippety Hopper. He only appeared in the theatrical short "Hop and Go", where he was taken advantage of by Scottish rabbits. His voice is similar to the Disney character Goofy. His voice was provided by Pinto Colvig, the original voice of Goofy. Claude Hopper made an appearance in the crowd scenes of Space Jam during the basketball match against the Monstars. Clyde Bunny Conrad the Cat Conrad the Cat starred in a few shorts in the 1940s all directed by Chuck Jones. He first appeared in the 1942 short The Bird Came C.O.D.The Bird Came C.O.D. at imdb.com before featuring in Porky's Cafe (1942) and Conrad the Sailor (1942).Conrad Cat at TV.com He was voiced by Pinto Colvig, the original voice actor of Goofy. Cookie Cookie is Buddy's girlfriend. Cool Cat and Colonel Rimfire Cool Cat is a tiger who wore a stylish green beret and scarf. He spoke in 1960s-style beatnik slang. Cornbread the Bird Count Blood Count Count Blood Count (originally voiced by Ben Frommer and later by Bill Farmer, Frank Welker and Jeff Bennett) is a vampire from the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes animated shorts. The Count's first appearance was in the 1963 short, Transylvania 6-5000. In this short, Bugs goes to Transylvania and looks for a telephone at what he thinks is a motel (but is in reality an ominous castle). At the castle, Bugs meets Count Blood Count and is given a room for the night (much to his chagrin) by the blood-thirsty vampire. Unable to sleep, Bugs skims through a magic book and reads it aloud. When the Count appears above the bed and tries to suck Bugs' blood, he turns into a bat when Bugs says "abracadabra". Later, when Bugs says "hocus pocus," the Count turns back to human form just outside the castle window, where he falls into the moat. Later, while wandering around the castle, Bugs sings the aforementioned magic phrases, turning the Count into a bat, then back to a vampire. When the Count states that he is a vampire, Bugs turns into an umpire. When the Count turns into a bat, Bugs turns into a baseball bat and hits him (despite the Count's bat form wearing glasses). The Count tries to crush Bugs with a piece of the floor only to turn into a bat and get crushed many times. Amused by the results, Bugs says random words which turn the Count into a whole range of things: "abraca-pocus" turns the Count into a being with his bat head and human form body, while "hocus-cadabra" does the opposite (the Count's human head with his bat form's wings). When Bugs says "Newport News," the Count turns into Witch Hazel, another Looney Tunes character. Finally, through the incantation "Walla Walla Washington," Bugs turns the Count into a two-headed vulture. Seeing an opportunity to be rid of the vampire, Bugs calls over a female two-headed vulture from earlier in the episode (named Emily and Agatha). Emily and Agatha are immediately smitten with passion, while the Count is immediately smitten with fear, and the female vultures amorously chase the terrified Count away into the distance, musing, "Isn't it romantic? I always said, four heads are better than one!" Soon, Bugs finds a telephone and calls for a ride home. While waiting, Bugs hums and accidentally turns his ears into a pair of bat wings. Bugs then changes his mind and decides to fly home, using his new bat-winged ears. Count Blood Count would reappear many years later in various Looney Tunes-related media. He was used as the final boss in the video game Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters, and voiced by Joe Alaskey. He was also used as an enemy in Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 4. He appeared in the "Fang You Very Much" segment of the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Stuff That Goes Bump in the Night" attempting (with hilariously painful results) to suck the blood of series regular Elmyra Duff only for any light to turn the Count into a bat. He appeared in the The Oddball Couple episode "Hotel Boo More", which was an almost exact copy of the Bugs Bunny's "Transylvania 6-5000" episode. He appeared in an episode of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries called "Fangs for the Memories". He most recently appeared as Count Muerte in an episode of Duck Dodgers titled "I'm Gonna Get You, Fat Sucka" (voiced by Jeff Bennett) in which he aimed to suck the fat of the Eager Young Space Cadet. In the end Eager Young Space Cadet manages to defeat him by getting him to eat a pound of garlic shaped like himself causing him to disintegrate. In the episode, his appearance was based on that of Count Orlok, the vampire from the silent film Nosferatu. He also appeared in "Till Doom Do Us Part" as one of the members of The Legion of Duck Doom where he was somehow revived. The Count's voice was sampled for the Gorillaz track "Dracula", which features the lines "Rest is good for the blood!" and "I am a Vampire!". Unnamed Coyote He appears in Ride Him, Bosko! in the opening scene Crazy Crows The Crazy Crows (named Jose and Manuel) are two Mexican crows in the Merrie Melodies and Looney Tunes films. They appeared twice in the series in the cartoons Two Crows From Tacos, and Crows Feat. Jose and Manuel also appear in the 1996 film Space Jam. The Crusher The Crusher is a brutish professional wrestler in 1951's Bunny Hugged (directed by Chuck Jones). He is voiced by John T. Smith. A similar character named The Champ appears in the 1948 cartoon Rabbit Punch. Crusher also appeared in a Tiny Toon Adventures episode featuring two songs by They Might Be Giants: Particle Man (as a wrestler) and Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (as a henchman). Crusher also had a cameo role in Carrotblanca as a doorman, and appeared in an episode in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. He also appeared in two episodes of Duck Dodgers, voiced by John DiMaggio. Crusher appeared on the web show "fast food" on looneytunes.com. In the 2003 film, Looney Tunes Back in Action, The Crusher makes a cameo as one of the judges on DJ's stunt performance. Crusher was a boss character in the Super NES video game Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage. Seen in the background are various Looney Tunes characters, and Pepé Le Pew is waving a pennant that reads "Le Crusher". The Crusher appeared in The Looney Tunes Show episode "Jailbird and Jailbunny" as an inmate at the prison where Bugs and Daffy are incarcerated in. The Crusher next appeared in the episode "Fish and Visitors," as a wrestler on television. He also appeared in two Merrie Melodies segments "Blow My Stack" (as one of the characters at Clarence Cat's anger management group) and "Yellow Bird". Curt and Pumpkinhead Curt and Pumpkinhead are hillbilly brothers in that appear in the Merrie Melodies series of shorts. Curt has long, black beard, and Pumpkinhead has an orange beard. They are armed with a gun. They also wear a tall hat. They debuted in Holiday for Drumsticks, against Daffy Duck and Tom Turkey. Their second and final appearance was in Hillbilly Hare, attempting to kill Bugs for no apparent reason. D Daffy Duck Daffy's Wife Daffy Duck appears to have a wife in Wise Quacks and The Henpecked Duck. Daffy's Son Daffy Duck has a son in "Wise Quacks" (as an egg) and "The Henpecked Duck" (on-screen). Demon Beast The Demon Beast is a creature who's sole purpose is to haunt Beans in the short A Cartoonist's Nightmare, which so far is his only appearance to date. Nightmare4.jpg Dicky Dicky is a deceased bird who was mentioned in the short Puss n' Booty. Dicky.png|Rudolph, attempting to hide Dicky's feathers that he hiccup'd. Doctor I.Q. Hi Dr. I.Q. Hi is a scientist who works with Duck Dodgers. Doctor Frankenbeans Doctor Frankenbeans is a mad scientist who appears in Hair-Raising Hare and Water, Water Every Hare as an enemy of Bugs. He went unnamed in classic cartoons, and was given his name in the video game Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal in which he was the main antagonist. He is the creator of Gossamer.Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal instruction booklet; Gossamer's profile. In the Duck Dodgers episode "Enemy Yours," Doctor Frankenbeans appears as Dr. Woe (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) who is one of the Martian Commander X-2's enemies. Also in the webtoon, Island of Dr. Moron he is known as "Dr. Moron" and gives life to a carrot which he uses (in addition to Gossamer) to destroy bugs. Doctor Jekyll Dr. Jekyll appeared in some Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies animated shorts including Hyde and Go Tweet, Hyde and Hare,and The Impatient Patient. Dodsworth Dodsworth is a fictional cat from the Merrie Melodies series loosely based on W.C. Fields. Donkey Donkeys have appeared in many Looney Tunes shorts. A donkey first appeared in Falling Hare and also showed up in Robin Hood Daffy, where Daffy is seen riding one. The Drunk Stork The Drunk Stork delivers babies to the wrong families. E Egghead Egghead, Jr. Egghead, Jr. debuted in 1954's Little Boy Boo, and made two subsequent Looney Tunes appearances in 1955's Feather Dusted and 1960's Crockett-Doodle-Doo. Egghead, Jr. is a large-headed and very intelligent baby chick and appeared in several shorts with bumptuous Foghorn Leghorn (also a character directed by McKimson and voiced by Blanc). The only child of Miss Prissy, a widow hen, Egghead, Jr. was bookish and never talked (though he mumbled when he counted playing hide-and-seek with Foghorn in Little Boy Boo). Foghorn would try to teach him to play games like baseball and cowboys and Indians, with the intent that he act more like a typical boy, but invariably resulting in bodily injury for Foghorn. In 1991, Egghead Jr. appeared in the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Hog-Wild Hamton"; he's Hamton's neighbor and he doesn't like being disturbed, so when a wild party takes place at Hamton's house and the guests refuse to keep the noise down, Egghead takes matters into his own hands. Egghead Jr. also makes a cameo in Star Warners. Elmer Fudd F Fluffy Fluffy is Piggy's girlfriend. Fly A fly is an insect that is often used in Looney Tunes Characters to annoy others. A fly first appeared in Rhapsody Rabbit. Two separate flies appeared in Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote shorts. One can be seen in Red Riding Hoodwinked. Another was seen in The Looney Tunes Show's CGI Short, Silent But Deadly. Fido Casper Caveman's pet dinosaur(that applies traits of a dog) that appeared in Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur. Foghorn Leghorn Foxy Fred Sheepdog Fred Sheepdog is a sheepdog with black bangs, and has a resemblance to Sam Sheepdog. He is the co-worker to Sam and appears in Sheep Ahoy and Don't Give Up the Sheep. For reasons unknown, he is referred to as "Ralph" in the beginning of the cartoons, and "Fred" at the end. He was voiced by voice actor Mel Blanc. Frisky Puppy Frisky Puppy is a young puppy who loves to play. He appeared in three cartoons, opposite Claude Cat, all directed by Chuck Jones. Frisky often sneaks up on Claude when Claude is trying to get rid of him, making the cat jump to the ceiling. With his loud barks and yelps, and obsessed with scratching himself because of fleas, Frisky seems to cause a lot of trouble for Claude. Since the puppy's first appearance, Two's a Crowd (1950), where Frisky was a present for the mistress of the house, Claude was always trying to get rid of Frisky, since the fact if Claude does not get along with the puppy then the cat can go. And it seems from the start that Claude hated Frisky, possibly due to Frisky's hyper active self. The Claude/Frisky storyline continued from Terrier Stricken (1952) to No Barking (1954). All the shorts portray Frisky winning over Claude, with the exception for Two's A Crowd, where the puppy loses to Claude in the end. G Gabby Goat Gabby Goat is a goat who was created by Bob Clampett to be a sidekick for Porky Pig in the 1937 short Porky and Gabby, directed by Ub Iwerks, who briefly subcontracted to Leon Schlesinger Productions, producers of the Looney Tunes shorts. The cartoon focuses on the title characters' camping trip, which is foiled by car trouble. Storyboard artist Cal Howard supplies Gabby's voice. Gabby looks like Porky with a beard, horns, and scowl. The goat's chief characteristics are his irritability and short temper, traits that make him a natural foil for the shy, easy-going Porky. The concept didn't play out as well as the animators would have liked, however; audiences felt that the goat's behavior was too offensive to be funny. Gabby only appeared in two more cartoons. The first was Porky's Badtime Story (Clampett's first cartoon as director), where roommates Porky and Gabby are almost fired from their jobs for sleeping in and showing up late. They vow to get to sleep early that night, but various problems keep them awake all night. The cartoon was later remade in 1944 as Tick Tock Tuckered, featuring Daffy Duck in Gabby's role as Porky's co-star. The third and final appearance of the character was in Get Rich Quick Porky, where Porky and Gabby dig for oil. Both Porky's Badtime Story and Get Rich Quick Porky were produced in 1937. Recently uncovered storyboards show that Gabby Goat was originally planned to appear in the 1938 short Porky's Party. However, that role was later filled by a penguin character with a similar personality. Gee-Man Gee-Man '''is Buddy's dog and helper. His only appearance to date was in the short Buddy the Gee Man. Gee-Man.PNG George George is a Sylvester-like pussycat who has appeared in Lighthouse Mouse and Cat-Tails for Two. General Gracias '''General Gracias '''is a mouse general who is friends with a fat mouse named El Supremeo. His only appearance to date was in A Message to Gracias. General Gracias.PNG|General Gracias with El Supremeo. General Robert E. Lee '''General Robert E. Lee '''is a civil war general of the Confederate Army who is mentioned in the short Rebel Without Claws. Sylvester attempts to disguise himself as the general in order to intercept Tweety and the message for the general. General Robert E. Lee (Sylvester).PNG|Sylvester, disguised as General Robert E. Lee. Giovanni Jones '''Giovanni Jones is an opera singer that debuted in Long-Haired Hare. He was singing "Largo al Factotum" from The Barber of Seville until Bugs playing his music at the same time disrupted Giovanni enough to confront Bugs and destroy his instruments. After the final attack, Bugs does various pranks upon Giovanni at his performance leading up to him disguising himself as Leopold Stokowski where he conducts Giovanni into holding a singular high G note until Giovanni can hardly endure the strain. His face turns different colors as he squirms and unravels his formal wear. Bugs leaves his glove hovering in the air and steps outside to order a pair of earmuffs which are delivered instantly after Bugs places the order in the mailbox. Bugs returns to the stage to find Giovanni has obeyed the glove and is still singing the high note but is now thrashing about on the floor banging his fists, his face still turning various colors. Finally, the top of the concert hall's shell shatters and tumbles down on top of Giovanni. For the encore, a roughed-up Giovanni appears out of the rubble to take a bow. Witnessing one last piece of the amphitheater balanced on a steel beam above Giovanni, Bugs again cues the singer to close out his performance with the high note so that the piece falls and crushes him off camera. In The Looney Tunes Show episode "Customer Service," Giovanni Jones' design is used to portray the unnamed manager of Copy Place. He first appears where he temporarily suspends Tina Russo after she snaps at a rude customer. However, he later reinstates her because he himself could not cope with the foolishness that came with working Tina's desk and admits that he had no idea what it's like dealing with those people. Especially since the customer he was having problems with at the time was Yosemite Sam who wanted Copy Place to print his money. Goopy Geer Goopy Geer is a tall, lanky humanoid dog with scruffy whiskers and long, expressive ears. Goofy Gophers The Goofy Gophers are Mac and Tosh. Gossamer Gossamer is the tennis-shoe monster. Granny Granny is Tweety's owner. The Gremlin A gremlin who likes to torment people/animals on planes or near planes. He has a laugh which sounds like:Ha Ha Ha Ha Hee Ha Ha!He first appeared in "Falling Hare" where he tormented bugs bunny. He later appeared in "Russian Rhapsody" on a plane with other gremlins that are caricatures of people at termite terrace. He made a cameo in "Kitty Kornered" as a disguise for one of the alien invaders.He last appeared in Space Jam in the crowd scenes and made a cameo in one episode of The Looney Tunes Show at the Pizzariba. Grover Groundhog Grover Groundhog is a character in the Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. His first and only appearance was in the short "One Meat Brawl". Gruesome Gorilla Gustavo Gustavo is Speedy Gonzales's posse member, friend, and cousin on some occasions. Gustavo is often seen alongside, a short, fat unnamed mouse. Gustavo, himself, is tall and has a snout-like nose. He bears a resemblance to Speedy's cousin Slowpoke Rodriguez. Gustavo usually plays a supporting role, and he never became a major star in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. Gustavo appears in The Looney Tunes Show's Merrie Melodies segments "Queso Bandito" and "Pizzarriba". H Happy Rabbit Happy Rabbit is the prototype that evolved into Bugs Bunny. Ham and Ex Ham and Ex are the dog nephews of Beans the Cat. Henery Hawk Henery Hawk is the young chicken hawk who wants to eat Foghorn Leghorn. Hector the Bulldog Hiawatha Hiawatha is an Indian boy supposedly modeled after Disney animator Ward Kimball in the Bugs Bunny cartoon Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt. Hiawatha seemed to be very dumb and his voice was similar to Cecil Turtle or Beaky Buzzard. Hippety Hopper Hippety Hopper is a baby kangaroo that Sylvester mistakes for a giant mouse. Mr. Hook Mr. Hook is a sailor in cartoons made specifically for the U.S. Navy. Honey Honey is Bosko's girlfriend. The Honey-Mousers Ralph, Alice, and Ed are mice in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of animated shorts. They appear in the theatrical shorts The Honey-Mousers, Mice Follies, and Cheese It, the Cat!. Horton the Elephant Horton is the elephant from the Dr. Seuss book, Horton Hatches the Egg. Hubie and Bertie Hugo the Abominable Snowman Hugo is a large, rather naive, and easily fooled Abominable Snowman who really likes bunny rabbits. He likes to name his pets "George" and tried on two occasions to make Bugs Bunny his pet. He seems to be an actual snowman, as he melted when exposed to the sun too long. His character is a takeoff on Lennie Small in Of Mice and Men. "George" refers to Lennie's friend George Milton in the novel (and movie). Hugo appears in the episode The Abominable Snow Rabbit when Bugs and Daffy Duck run into him after accidentally traveling to the Himalaya Mountains. In Spaced Out Bunny, he was captured by Marvin the Martian and brought to Mars, where Marvin attempted to give Bugs to him as a pet. In both appearances, he was voiced by Mel Blanc. He later made brief appearances in Tiny Toon Adventures and Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, this time voiced by Frank Welker. In the latter he had a different color scheme here and was also shown to like cats as well as rabbits. Hugo also appeared in Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal. I Inki Inki is a little African boy, who starred exclusively in the Merrie Melodies series of animated cartoons. Inki usually wears a simple loincloth, armband, legband, earrings, and a bone through his hair. He never speaks, is usually seen hunting jungle creatures, and is similar to the characteer "Little Hiawatha," from the Silly Symphonies cartoons. He usually co-stars alongside the Minah Bird, a droopy, sad faced black bird with an uncanny ability to overcome dangerous situations. Inki filmography * The Little Lion Hunter (1939) * Inki and the Lion (1941) * Inki and the Minah Bird (1943) * Inki at the Circus (1947) * Caveman Inki (1950) Instant Martians The Instant Martians are bird-like slaves of Marvin the Martian. They made their debut appearance in the animated short "Hare-Way to the Stars". They have made few appearances since then, including The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie. They appear as enemies in the Area 52 stage of Looney Tunes: Back in Action: The Video Game. J Jose and Manuel Jose and Manuel are two Mexican cat brothers. Jose is tall and stupid, and Manuel is short and fiesty. Jose and Manuel are not to be confused with The Crazy Crows, who were named Hosea and Manuel. The two cats made their debut appearance in the Looney Tunes short Mexicali Shmoes, which introduced Speedy's cousin named Slowpoke Rodriguez. Junior the Cat Junior the Cat is a cat that appears in the Looney Tunes series of animated cartoons. Junior only appeared in the short Mouse-Placed Kitten. He was adopted by mouse parents named Clyde and Matilda. Clyde convinces Matilda that they cannot keep him. Unwillingly, they give up their son and bring him to a human home. Years later, they come to visit Junior, but Junior's owner wants him to kill the two mice. Junior tries to cover up for his parents, usually resulting in punishment. Junior Rooster Junior Rooster is a baby rooster, that appeared in the Looney Tunes series of cartoons. Junior was usually co-starred with Daffy Duck or Foghorn Leghorn. Junior Rooster appeared in two cartoons: The Up-Standing Sitter, with Daffy Duck and Broken Leghorn, with Foghorn Leghorn. Junior Rooster is not to be confused with Egghead, Jr.. K K-9 K-9 is a green cartoon Martian dog in the Warner Brother's Looney Tunes series of animated shorts. He is closely associated with Marvin the Martian as K-9 is Marvin's pet dog and sidekick in some Looney Tunes productions. He has a few resemblances to Disney's Pluto. K-9 premiered in the short Haredevil Hare, where he and his owner Marvin tried to thwart Bugs Bunny, who had stumbled on the pair's plans to destroy the Earth. He is given his first speaking role in this short, seeming quite unintelligent and gullible. That changes in later shorts where K-9 carries an air of superiority over his owner. In recent Warner Bros. productions, K-9 only plays small cameo roles in video games and films, such as Sheep, Dog, 'n' Wolf, Space Jam, and the 2003 film Looney Tunes: Back in Action. He has a starring role in two episodes of Duck Dodgers: "K-9 Quarry" and "K-9 Kaddy", in which he saves his master from dangers, and is berated by an oblivious Marvin, in a similar manner to the Porky and Sylvester shorts. The second of these episodes set him against Martian versions of the Goofy Gophers, in an obvious reference to Pluto's adversarial relationship with Chip N Dale. Killer Mice The Killer Mice are group of mice that pull deadly pranks on Porky Pig, in a strange hotel. Sylvester, trying to save his master, gets all the blame for the chaos, and is considered to be a scaredy cat. The Killer Mice have a resemblance to Hubie the Mouse. The Killer Mice first appear in the 1948 cartoon Scaredy Cat, and then in the 1954 cartoon Claws for Alarm. L Leo Leo is a drunken human asking for approval from his peers at a party in the cartoon, Norman Normal. Leo Lion Leo Lion is an animated cartoon character in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of shorts. Leo made his debut in the Merrie Melodies short The Lyin' Mouse. Leo's second short The Lion's Busy, proved Leo to be even dumber than Beaky Buzzard. Leo's last two cartoons dealt with Bugs Bunny in Hold the Lion, Please, and Acrobatty Bunny. Leo.jpg The Leprechauns The Leprechauns are two characters (one with a black beard an the other with an orange beard) that have appeared in the classic Looney Tunes short "The Wearing of the Grin". In this short, Porky Pig does not believe in leprechauns, and the two leprechauns to decide to teach Porky a lesson by pulling pranks on him. They also have seen in the crowd scenes in Space Jam and appeared in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. The leprichan.jpg Leprechauns scare BFB.jpg|Cameo appearance in Histeria zrs12.png|They also appeared in Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday 426.jpg|Another leprechaun from a comic zzx.jpg|merchandise Little Blabbermouse Little Blabbermouse is an anthropomorphic mouse featured in the Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies shorts. His name is a pun on the term blabbermouth. Blabbermouse first appeared in the 1940 Merrie Melodies short Little Blabbermouse. In this short Little Blabbermouse goes on a tour with other mice around a Drug Store where the products live up to their names. The annoying non-stop talking mouse after much pestering the tour guide mouse and a close encounter with a cat gets a mouthful of Alum making him speak gibberish. His second was the 1940 short Shop, Look and Listen, which has basically a similar plot except the scene is a grocery shop, they do not encounter a cat and Little Blabbermouse ends up gift wrapped. Little Blabbermouse has never been featured in any future short. Little Kitty A nervous cat who serves as a love interest for Beans. Voiced by Berneice Hansell. Little Red Riding Hood Little Beaver Little Beaver is the boyfriend of a young Indian girl in his debut short, The Daffy Duckaroo. Daffy was almost kissed by him (Daffy was disguising himself as the Indian girl at the time). Little Beaver.PNG M Machine Gun Mike Machine Gun Mike is a mobster. His only appearances were in Buddy the Gee Man and Porky Pig's Feat. Magic Groundhog A groundhog that was able to preform magic in "Get Rich Quick Porky" and made a cameo in "Now That Summer Is Gone". Marc Antony and Pussyfoot Marc Antony and Pussyfoot are a bulldog and a kitten. Marvin the Martian Melissa Duck Merlin the Magic Mouse Michigan J. Frog Minah Bird Miss Cud Miss Cud is a cow and a School teacher in I Haven't Got a Hat. She is also an ice-skater in Alpine Antics. She made another appearance in Porky's Moving Day where her house is almost washed into the sea. Monkey Monkey is a character seen making cameos in various Looney Tunes shorts. His first appearance was in the short Hurdy-Gurdy Hare. He has also appeared in the shorts Canary Row, Room and Bird, and Devil May Hare. His appearance is mostly the same throughout his 4 appearances, except in Devil May Hare, where he is slightly redesigned. Monkey (Hurdy Gurdy Hare).png|Monkey, as seen during Hurdy-Gurdy Hare. Monkey (Canary Row).png|Monkey, as seen during Canary Row. Monkey (Room and Bird).png|Monkey, as seen during Room and Bird. Monkey (Devil May Hare).png|Monkey, as seen during Devil May Hare. N Nasty Canasta Nick 'O' Teen Nick 'O' Teen is a fat man made of smoke who torments Porky Pig with his Tobbaco products in Wholly Smoke. He never appeared in any other cartoons or made any cameos. Norman Norman is the main protaginist of the short Norman Normal. The Nutzy Crows Two Nazi crows who try to get rid of Daffy Duck from their warfields in the short Daffy - The Commando. The leader crow is Von Vultur, but his assistant (whom he always hits on the head with a huge mallet) is named Schultz. Von Vultur actually hates Adolf Hitler and only works for him because he has to, and the leader has a mother in the telephone scene. Von Vulture.png O Oliver Owl Oliver Owl is a snooty owl who was first seen in I Haven't Got a Hat, as well as being a movie director in Hollywood Capers. His appearance is similar to "Owl Jolson" in I Love to Singa (1936). He finally appeared in re-designed version in Plane Dippy, where he and Little Kitty find a puppy, and they both teach the puppy to do tricks. Oil Salesman A salesman with a large mustache that tries to sell a piece of land supposedly full of oil to Porky and Gabby in Get Rich Quick Porky. P Pancho Pancho is a Mexican Bandit. He is similar in appearance to Nasty Canasta. His only appearance was in Viva Buddy. Penelope Pussycat Pepe Le Pew Pete Puma Peter Bunny Peter Bunny is a naughty, disobedient and irresponsible brown rabbit who wears a red shirt and instantly flouts his mother's instructions. He has several siblings in Country Boy (1935), where he plays hooky and raids a vegetable garden. He has a baby brother to take care of rescue from a weasel in My Green Fedora (1935). Petunia Pig Petunia Pig is Porky Pig's girlfriend. Polly Polly 'is a common name given to a parrot. He first appeared in the short Buccaneer Bunny, being owned by the pirate Yosemite Sam. Polly (Buccaneer Bunny).PNG|Polly, as he appears in Buccaneer Bunny. Porky Pig Porky Pig Juniors The '''Porky Pig Juniors ' are a group of piglets. They appeared only in the short Porky's Romance as the sons of Porky and Petunia Pig. When they cheer Petunia on as she repeatedly beats Porky over the head with a rolling pin, they are heard speaking with foreign-sounding accents, saying "Geeve eet to heem, Mama! Geeve eet to heem!" Pierre (Lumberjack) Pierre is a Lumberjack and Bosko's Enemy. His only appearance to date was in "Bosko the Lumberjack." Piggy Piggy Hamhock Pincus Pig Pincus Pig is Porky's uncle. He gave Porky a "genuine Oriental Silkworm" in the cartoon Porky's Party. Pinky Pig '''Pinky Pig is Porky Pig's nephew. Playboy Penguin Miss Prissy Private Snafu R Ralph Phillips Ralph Phillips is an imaginative boy who likes to daydream about all kinds of things he sees around him. Ralph Wolf Red Hot Ryder Red Hot Ryder appeared in Buckaroo Bugs. He is a dimwitted cowboy, assigned to bounty hunt and dispose of the Masked Marauder (who is Bugs Bunny). He somewhat resembles Yosemite Sam, minus the beard and mustache. His voice is provided by Mel Blanc, sounding like Cecil Turtle or The Flintstones' Barney Rubble. Road Runner Robot Rabbit The Robot Rabbit is a machine made by the ACME Pest Co. and it's purpose is to capture rabbits for it's master. It's only appearance is in the short "Robot Rabbit." Robot Pilot The Robot Pilot is a robot that is built to fly a plane. His only appearance is in Hare Lift where he activated the parachute. Rocky and Mugsy Rover Rover is Elmer Fudd's dog in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series. Several shorts feature him, as a minor role. Of course, the joke is that Elmer can't pronounce the name right, calling him "Wover." Rover is a usually a loyal dog, but can become aggressive to Elmer when he feels threatened. Rover shares a close resemblance to Barnyard Dawg in Robert McKimson-directed shorts, as his design varies in shorts directed by different directors. Rover first appeared in the black-and-white short "Porky's Pooch," originally paired with Porky Pig. His next two appearance were in "To Duck or Not to Duck" and "Hare Remover," with Elmer Fudd and this time with an entirely brown color scheme. His final two cartoons with Elmer Fudd developed his permanent color scheme in "A Mutt in A Rut" and "Don't Axe Me." Roxy Roxy is Foxy's girlfriend. S Sam Cat Sam Cat is an orange cat that claims to be friends with Sylvester. But when it comes to food, they are deadly rivals. They fight over a mouse in Mouse and Garden and fight over Tweety in Trick or Tweet. His other appearances are The Spy Swatter and Merlin the Magic Mouse. Sam Sheepdog Colonel Shuffle Shep A glory-stealing, unscrupulous dog that appeared in "Fresh Airedale", about a dog that keeps taking credit for the good deeds of a cat and placing blame on the cat. Sloppy Moe Sloppy Moe is a hillbilly who appeared in Injun Trouble and its remake Wagon Heels. He would go around quoting "I know something I won't tell, I won't tell, I won't tell!" to the tune of London Bridge is Falling Down. When Porky Pig is cornered by Injun Joe, Sloppy Moe reveals that Injun Joe is ticklish and proceeds to tickle Injun Joe with his beard and hands enough to cause Injun Joe to fall off the cliff enough to stretch the entire United States enough to cover the entire area. With the United States colonized, Sloppy Moe then tickles Porky. Sloppy Moe was voiced by Mel Blanc. In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "New Character Day," a cartoon called "The Return of Pluck Twacy" has Sloppy Moe parodied as a criminal named "Ticklepuss" (voiced by Frank Welker). When Ticklepuss attacks Pluck Twacy and states that ducks are ticklish in the ears, Pluck Twacy states that ducks don't have ears. Ticklepuss places fake ears on Pluck Twacy and proceeds to tickle them. Remembering what Duck Twacy would to at a time like this, Pluck Twacy subjects himself to pain enough to drive Ticklepuss away. Sniffles and Mary Jane Slowpoke Rodriguez Slowpoke Rodríguez ("Lento Rodríguez" in Spanish, though some more recent translations call him "Tranquilino") is described as "the slowest mouse in all Mexico" from the country side of Mexico, and is a cousin to Speedy Gonzales, who is known as the fastest. However, he mentions to his cousin that while he may be slow in the feet, which he is best known for, he's not slow in "la cabeza" (the head). He speaks in a monotone voice and seems to never be surprised by anything. While he is the slowest mouse in all of Mexico he has been shown to have certain other (more extreme) methods of protecting himself. Slowpoke only appeared in two cartoons alongside his cousin. The first, Mexicali Shmoes (1959), ends with two lazy cats, Jose and Manuel, the former learning the hard way that Slowpoke carries a gun (though the gun bit has been edited out of this cartoon in recent years). The second, Mexican Boarders (1962), revolves around Speedy trying to protect Slowpoke from Sylvester, but in the end, Slowpoke demonstrates his ability to hypnotize Sylvester into becoming his slave. This short (which was later edited into Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales) contains a possible allusion to a marijuana habit when Slowpoke sings La Cucaracha. Despite his few appearances, "Lento Rodríguez" is an immensely popular character in Latin America. Slowpoke also appears alongside Speedy in a commercial for Virgin Media's broadband service in the UK. Squirrel The Squirrel is a type of chipmunk that usually lives in the trees. A squirrel first appeared in "The Tree's Knees." Another one later appeared in "A Corny Concerto". Speedy Gonzales Speedy Gonzales is the fastest mouse in all Mexico. Spike (A Waggily Tale) Spike is a scrappy, small dog with black fur. He's very mean and vicious with a bad temper. As long as Melvin carries along with him, he's controllable. Spike the Bulldog and Chester the Terrier Spike the Bulldog and Chester the Terrier are animated cartoon characters in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. Spike is a burly, gray bulldog who wears a red sweater, a brown bowler hat, and a perpetual scowl. Chester is just the opposite, a small and jumpy terrier with yellow fur and brown, perky ears. The characters starred in only two shorts, both directed by animator Friz Freleng. The first of these films was 1952's "Tree for Two." In it, Chester tells his idol Spike that he knows of a cat that they can beat up. The cat is Freleng's own Sylvester, but every time Spike thinks he has the cat cornered, a runaway zoo black panther appears in Sylvester's place, thrashing the dog instead. Spike gets easily sent into a panic when he thinks Sylvester is going to kill him and runs away to hide, giving Sylvester the chance to get revenge. When Chester decides to have a go of it, however, Sylvester finds himself at the little dog's mercy. By the cartoon's end, Spike and Chester have switched roles; Spike is the fawning sycophant, and Chester the smug prizefighter. The characters' second outing came in the 1954 film "Dr. Jerkyl's Hyde." Spike (here called "Alfie" and with an English accent) is once again after Sylvester, only this time it is Sylvester himself who pummels the poor pooch, thanks to a potion that transforms him into a feline monster. Chester, of course, never sees this transformed Sylvester, thinking his buddy is being beaten by the tiny tomcat. The final loss of face for Alfie is his being thrashed by a fly that has also been affected by the potion, as it occurs in front of Chester's eyes. In both of these cartoons, Spike is performed by voice actor Mel Blanc, and Chester is performed by Stan Freberg. In modern Warner Bros. media, Spike's voice is provided by Joe Alaskey, Fans frequently confuse Spike for Hector in a red sweater but by right they are actually not the same. The pair also appear in the 1996 film Space Jam as a pair of paramedics during the basketball game. Another bulldog character appeared in other cartoons with Sylvester and Tweety, but this character is not Spike; he is officially known as Hector the Bulldog. Several Tom and Jerry cartoons produced by MGM also featured a character named Spike the Bulldog (and his son, Tyke), Coincidentally, WB now owns the Tom & Jerry cartoons as well (through Turner Entertainment). This is another character, unrelated to the Spike used by Freleng. Also, several Tex Avery-directed cartoons produced by MGM also featured a different-versioned character named Spike the Bulldog, which also appeared in the Droopy series of cartoons. Again it is also unrelated to the Spike used by Freleng, too. Swenson Swenson is a local town baker who debuted in the cartoon Busy Bakers. Swenson.png Sylvester Sylvester Junior Sylvester Junior is Sylvester's son. T Tasmanian Devil Tasmanian She-Devil The Hep Cat This unnamed feline is a black-and-white cat who looks prototypical to Sylvester. He first appeared in black-and-white in the 1941 Porky Pig short "Notes to You," directed by Friz Freleng. He appeared for the first time in color in "Double Chaser" (1942). He would later reappear in shorts such as "The Hep Cat" (1942); the first color Looney Tunes short, "The Fifth-Column Mouse" (1943) as a Hitler-like antagonistic cat, and lastly in "Birdy and the Beast" (1944), as Tweety's antagonist. After "Birdy and the Beast," the character was discarded and then redeveloped as the official feline character Sylvester. The cat appeared in a total of 5 shorts; three directed by Friz Freleng, and two directed by Bob Clampett. The Three Bears The Three Bears are a family that consists of Papa Bear (sometimes called Henry), Mama Bear, and Junior Bear (sometimes spelled Junyer or Joonyer). Chuck Jones introduced the trio in 1944. Tina Russo Tina Russo is a female duck that appears in the 2011 Cartoon Network series The Looney Tunes Show. She is Daffy Duck's girlfriend. Tom Turk Tom Turk is a turkey who appears and co-stars with Daffy in the animated shorts "Tom Turk and Daffy" (1944) and "Holiday for Drumsticks" (1949). In "Tom Turk and Daffy," Tom Turk starts as a target for a thanksgiving dinner and by the end it is Daffy who is doomed to be the dinner, but manages to forestall that possible fate. Tommy Turtle Tommy Turtle is character from the Merrie Melodies series of animated shorts. He was a member of the class in I Haven't Got a Hat and a referee in Alpine Antics. Tweety Tweety's Owner Tweety had several different owners in the cartoons before ending up with Granny. They mostly were designed to be kept around to beat up Sylvester as punishment for attempting to eat Tweety. She appeared in "Tweetie Pie" and "All a Bir-r-r-d." Tweety's Master Tweety's Master is a giant that owned Tweety, and an enemy of Sylvester. His only appearance to date was in Tweety and the Beanstalk. Tweety's Master (Giant).PNG Two Curious Puppies W The Weasel The Weasel is a recurring character in Foghorn Leghorn cartoons. He often attempts to steal eggs but Leghorn and the Barnyard Dawg foil his plans. Wile E. Coyote Willoughby the Dog Witch Hazel Unnamed Weeman The Weemen appear in the short Señorella and the Glass Huarache. Y Yosemite Sam Yoyo Dodo References Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters